Happy Valentine's Day
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: Procrastination leads to horny!Klaine. A cliche Valentine's Day story with lots of sexy times. Rated M for a good reason. So much fluff you may or may not need a filling by the end. Author not responsible for dental emergencies resutling from this story.


**Happy Valentine's Day**

He let himself in without knocking, knowing that the house's sole occupant was going to be upstairs and in no condition to answer his call. He slipped off his shoes, toeing them into the corner as he shut the door. He crept up the stairs, a playful smile dancing at the edges of his lips, and when he reached the top landing, he moved swiftly to the far door. He tapped the wood twice. A muffled "Just a minute!" sounded from the other side, and the smile stretched into a grin. He waited patiently, hands twisting in his pockets out of nerves and excitement, until a curly head poked out into the hallway.

"Hi," he breathed, unable to find his eloquence at the sight of his boyfriend's (_finally_) freed curls.

"Hey." Blaine blushed, embarrassed. He saw Kurt trying not to gape at the insane curls that he hid from the world behind a bulwark of gels ninety-nine point nine bar percent of the time. He reached a hand up to pat them down, knowing full well how useless such a gesture was. After a long moment of awkwardness, he shook his head and laughed softly. "So, you, um, want to come in?"

Kurt nodded. "That was kind of the idea." Blaine backed up and opened the door fully. What he revealed made Kurt gasp: The room was dark, save the light of a dozen or so red candles placed strategically around the bedroom, red rose petals littered the carefully made bed and the clutter-free carpet, and soft jazz music lilted from the stereo in the corner of the room. Kurt stepped inside, in awe of Blaine's romantic decorating skills. "I love what you've done with the place," he whispered. He knew what all of these efforts were for—as if there was any_ doubt_—but he was surprised by them. As far as he knew, Blaine was still light-headed from the surgery he underwent less than a week ago. He turned to his boyfriend with questioning eyes, and Blaine explained.

"I know what you're thinking," he began, motioning for Kurt to sit on the bed beside him, "and don't worry. I, erm, spoke to my doctor, and he said I should be fine to...engage in fairly physical activities, as long as I don't strain myself too hard." He fought another blush valiantly, but failed. "So, if you don't mind, you'd have to take a more..._dominant_ role in tonight's activities—if you want to!" His words came rushed as he tried to backpedal. "I'm not saying that we—we have to do anything tonight, I just, you know, thought...that, I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and our first as, um, a couple, and last year I was a complete jerk to you, and I'm really sorry, and I know you haven't had stellar Valentine's Days in the past—well, neither have I, now that I think about it—and it's still my favorite holiday, so I thought...it doesn't matter. If you don't want to, I mean, of course, we won't, I just—"

His ramble was cut short by a pair of lips and a small laugh. "Blaine," Kurt tittered. "Shut up." He gently pushed his stuttering boyfriend backward onto the bed, sliding him up until his curls rested on a pillow. He wrapped his finger in one of the curls and twisted it. "Why no gel?"

Blaine smiled at the question. "I remember...the first time we..._made love_—" He could hide the awe in his voice as he said it. "—I noticed you like to, I guess, grab my hair. It's fine, you know, it doesn't hurt, but...I thought it might make it easier for you if I forwent the gel for a night. Don't get used to it; it's back to the helmet tomorrow," he finished with a smirk.

Kurt laughed again and tangled all of his fingers in Blaine's locks. "How right you are." He swung a leg over Blaine's torso, straddling him. He pressed their lips together fiercely, loving the groan he heard in the back of Blaine's throat. He soon left Blaine's mouth to kiss the rest of his skin: his nose, his cheekbones, his ears, his chin, his Adam's apple, the hollow of his throat. When he reached the simple soft pink button-down, he took the top button in his teeth and used his tongue to push it through its hole. He repeated the procedure all the way down Blaine's chest, his hands leaving their hold when he couldn't stretch anymore and instead latching onto Blaine's biceps. When the shirt lay open, Kurt wasted no time in pushing it off of Blaine's shoulders and discarding it unceremoniously on the floor. He then began to pepper Blaine's toned chest with small nips and kisses, burying his face in the thin line of chest hair that ran down the center. Finally, he sucked one pert nipple into his mouth, smiling at the keen that ripped from Blaine.

Blaine scrambled to unbutton Kurt's shiny red vest, tearing through the four latches until he could toss the material onto his desk, mercifully have a clear-enough mind to know better than to let one of Kurt's garments touch the floor. With just a white button-down left, Blaine fumbled his way through the clasps until that, too, joined the waistcoat on the desk. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine then, both reveling in the feel of flesh on flesh, remembering that it had been far too long since they had touched each other like this.

Both boys were fully hard at this point, and Blaine reached down to relieve Kurt of his form-fitting black slacks, growling when he discovered the pants had three large buttons and a zipper. Laughing, Kurt leaned back and helped him, shedding the slacks and throwing them onto the back of Blaine's desk chair. Clad in nothing but tight black briefs, Kurt rutted momentarily against Blaine's leg, needing just a second of relief.

He then unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's black jeans, and those joined the soft pink shirt on the ground. Blaine gasped at the release of pressure from his hard-on and pressed up instantly against Kurt, eliciting a groan from the older boy. Kurt reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, smiling when he saw how much had been used since the last time they'd had sex in Blaine's room. "Couldn't wait for me?" he teased, dropping the products onto the bed beside him and trailing his fingers lightly across the top of the waistband of Blaine's adorable boxers, which were white with red hearts.

Blaine shivered at the feeling. "Missed...you..." he gasped. "Needed...something..."

Kurt leaned back down to whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Well, here I am, baby." He bit down on Blaine earlobe, and Blaine let out a choked scream. Kurt then tugged on Blaine's boxers, working them down his legs quickly and throwing them god-knows-where in the room. He shimmied out of his own briefs and threw them in the same direction as Blaine's, and then crashed himself on top of Blaine once more, rutting their aching members together. Both boys moaned loudly in relief and in feeling and in _ohmygodpleasedon'teverstopthis_.

Kurt did stop, though, after a long moment, to work his way down Blaine's chest once more with his lips. When he reached Blaine's thick, throbbing erection, he teased the head with his tongue, sending Blaine into spasms below him. He eventually swallowed Blaine as far as he could, until his head touched the back of his throat. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head, and his breathing cut off completely; if Kurt kept this up, he'd pass out for sure. Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine's cock, brushing the head and pressing hard against the vein on the underside of the member. Blaine's hands flew to work into Kurt's hair, pulling hard in warning. "Kurt, I'm—gonna—"

Kurt sucked for a moment longer, and then pulled away, just as Blaine was about to explode. Blaine growled in frustration. Kurt chuckled again. "God, I missed this." He reached over and grabbed the condom, ripping the package open deftly with his teeth and rolling the rubber onto his leaking cock, gasping at the attention it was finally receiving. He then grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. After warming it up for a few moments, he brought one slick finger to run around Blaine's puckered entrance. Blaine whined, and Kurt murmured, "Are you ready, love?" Instead of answering, Blaine pushed himself onto Kurt's finger, breaking the barrier with a sigh. Gently, Kurt worked his finger around, crooking it here and there, ensuring that Blaine was properly stretched—after all, it _had_ been a while—before adding a second, and eventually a third.

When he was three fingers into Blaine, Kurt curled his fingers in just the right place to make Blaine scream. "OH SWEET JESUS YES! GOD, KURT, PLEASE, DON'T STOP, OH FUCK, YES, I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" Kurt grinned. He'd heard a lot of nasty words thrown his way over the years, but nothing felt quite as amazing as the litany of curses that left Blaine's mouth whenever Kurt found his prostate. Kurt played with Blaine for another minute or so, letting him cool off for a few seconds before digging into his sweet spot again, releasing another slew of _I fucking love you_s and _Holy shit this is so damn perfect_s. He pulled his fingers out, grinning at Blaine's whine, and lubed up his now extremely agitated cock. He pressed a searing kiss to Blaine's lips, slipping his tongue easily into the younger boy's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Kurt pressed himself slowly into Blaine, feeling the warmth and the tightness and the vibration of the groan in Blaine's throat.

Kurt let Blaine grow accustomed to his girth before sliding his length out and pushing it back in, a little faster than the first time. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head again, and he managed a strangled "Faster, Kurt, please."

Who was Kurt to deny his boyfriend anything?

Kurt removed himself once again, but this time he slammed back into Blaine, burying himself deeper than before. Blaine absolutely _screeched_ in pain and pleasure, wrappeing his legs around Kurt's lower back to gain more leverage. Kurt began to crash in and out of his boyfriend, the friction and the heat inundating the both of them until they were sweaty, incoherent messes. None of the romance was gone, though; Kurt's left hand and Blaine's right remained entangled on the pillow beside Blaine's head. Kurt's other hand pumped Blaine's length fast and hard, in time with his thrusts, and Blaine's was scraping down Kurt's shoulder, in time with his moans. The room smelled like sex and sweat and passion and roses. Everything felt ten times more perfect than ever before, and the noises the two boys released were nothing short of animalistic. They did everything in their power to be _closertighterhotter. _Kurt slammed into Blaine's prostate with each and every thrust, and Blaine sucked a myriad of bruises along Kurt's neck and chest in order to drown out the sounds of his ecstatic screams. Kurt gripped Blaine's cock more and more tightly, his hand flying up and down.

Finally, with a gasp of _I love you_ from both of them, they came together, working each other through their never-ending orgasms. When they did eventually come down from their highs, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, both of their chests heaving and shiny with sweat. Kurt managed to slip out of Blaine and remove the condom, tying off the end and tossing it into a waste bin. He made to get up to retrieve a washcloth to clean them off with, but Blaine held him down and shook his head. With a smile, he reached over to the opposite nightstand and grabbed a bowl of lukewarm water and a cloth. He quickly wiped the come from their bodies and replaced the items on the nightstand. Then he and Kurt lay together, legs entangled and hearts still thumping erratically.

After an eternity or two, Kurt murmured, "So...good first Valentine's Day?"

Blaine shook his head again. "Oh, it's not over yet." Kissing his boyfriend tenderly, Blaine extracted himself from Kurt's embrace, laughing lightly at the older boy's whine of protest. "Relax, love. I'll be right back." He stepped into his walk-in closet and retrieved a small box from a shelf. He returned quickly, throwing back the blankets on the bed so he and Kurt could snuggle beneath them. He handed Kurt the red-wrapping-paper-covered box. "Here."

Mildly surprised, Kurt shook the box by his ear. "What is it?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine answered, "A puppy."

"Don't kid," Kurt laughed, shoving his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder. "I will be thoroughly disappointed if there isn't a tiny Labradoodle in here."

"Just open it."

Kurt carefully peeled back the wrapping paper and pulled out a thin, square, white box, with the words "Tiffany & Co." inscribed on top. "Blaine," he breathed, unable to pull the lid off. "Blaine, tell me you didn't."

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to the underside of Kurt's dropped jaw. "I did. I had to. I saw it online, and I couldn't not. Just open it. Please?"

With a trembling hand, Kurt removed the lid and gasped. Inside laid a sterling silver bangle. Evenly spaced around the band were seven heart-shaped locks. It was simple and elegant and _beautiful._ Kurt looked up at Blaine with teary glasz eyes. "This is just..._Blaine_. I can't believe you..._Blaine_!"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's incoherency. "I take it you like it?"

"_Like it_?" Kurt practically screeched. He launched himself at Blaine, kissing the younger boy absolutely everywhere he could. "This is utterly gorgeous. You absolutely should _not_ have bought this, but, damn, I'm so glad you did, because—just—oh my _god_!"

Blaine laughed again and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm so glad you like it. I was afraid you'd think it was too feminine, that I was trying to emasculate you or something—"

"I honestly wouldn't care if you were, because it's so damn _pretty_." Kurt slipped the thin bangle onto his left wrist, admiring it from every angle. Then he gasped. "I almost forgot!" He pouted guiltily at Blaine. "Okay, so, I _do_ have a Valentine's Day present for you."

"Wasn't the most mind-blowing orgasm of all time enough?" Blaine teased, enjoying the blush that crept up Kurt's pale neck.

"No! I got you something, but it's not here yet, so I'll just tell you what it is."

"That's okay," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt tightly. "I don't mind waiting."

"Well I do," Kurt replied bluntly. "I want to see the look on your face when I tell you that I got us two tickets to see Katy Perry in concert in Cincinnati _and_ permission from my dad to spend the weekend away together."

For a moment, Kurt thought Blaine had a heart attack. He made no sound and stopped breathing. The next thing Kurt knew, he was on his back, Blaine hovering over him and attacking every piece of his flesh with open-mouthed kisses. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Best." Kiss. "Boyfriend." Kiss. "Ever." Blaine tugged one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, and the older boy felt himself becoming aroused again. "Hey, enough of that," he said, pushing Blaine gently back onto his side. "You have to be soft. Your head's still dizzy from that surgery—I don't need you passing out on top of me."

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine." He locked lips with his boyfriend once more. "How did we manage to find each other? Through everything? How did we find heaven in the middle of hell?"

Snuggling close into Blaine's side, Kurt traced shapeless patterns onto Blaine's chest. "I don't know. But I will forever be grateful that we did." Sighing, he let his head fall onto a pillow, his eye drooping slightly.

Blaine saw this and smiled. "Sleep, love," he whispered, settling his own head beside Kurt's. "I'll wake you up when you have to leave."

A mischievous smile lit up Kurt's face, even though his eyes were now fully closed. "I may or may not have duped my father into believing that your parents would be home tonight, and into giving me permission to stay the night and go to school with you in the morning."

Blaine was ecstatic. He kissed Kurt softly. "You are perfect." He brought their bodies in closer together. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you."

"I love you.

* * *

><p>So, instead of writing an essay on <em>The Great Gatsby<em> or completing a vocabulary assignment or integrating trigonometric functions, I give you sexy times. You're welcome. This is where my brain goes when it refuses to go to schoolwork. While I am ninety-nine point nine bar percent positive that tonight's episode of _Glee_ while not feature any of the above, a girl can hope right? So, anyways, cliche sex, cliche gifts, cliche lines, cliche Valentine's Day. Do you guys like my utter lack of creativity? I know I do. -_- Enjoy horny!Klaine, ladies and gentlemen! I'm off to analyze Jay Gatsby reveals his idea of the American dream!


End file.
